


На высоте

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: У всех нас разные отношения с высотой
Series: Тексты M-E  WTF Ural 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173341
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	На высоте

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы герои фика "Так тоже приятно" https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505002, разрешение автора на использование персонажей получено.

    

— Еба-а-ать, — протянула Кэт, едва выйдя на крышу небоскрёба «Высоцкий». — Я тут у стеночки покурю. А вы валите фоткайтесь как хотели. Можно, блядь, было и не тащить меня на эту ёбаную высоту. Нахуя я согласилась, спрашивается?.. Бля, бля, бля, бля, бля... — безуспешно щёлкала зажигалкой Кэт. 

— Да ладно тебе, Кэт! Вид охуенный, до края далеко и ограждения высокие.

— Блядские _стеклянные_ ограждения! Эта херь нихуя не добавляет ощущения безопасности!

Ник отобрал у Кэт зажигалку и помог зажечь сигарету. Лана стояла рядом и молча смотрела на город. От вида на Екатеринбург захватывало дух — хотелось улыбаться глупо и неудержимо. В отличие от Кэт она высоту любила. И очень хотела сфоткаться после выступления рок-группой именно на этой крыше. 

— Ну что, Кэт-брикет, подуспокоилась чуток? Дыши-дыши, не отвлекайся, — Ник приобнял Кэт за плечо и мягко повёл вперёд, на середину смотровой площадки. — Давай уже заебошим эти фотки! А то Лана нас потом заебёт нахуй своим нытьём, что вот пришли и нихуя не сделали как последние ебанаты.

— Хочешь — глаза закрой, — предложила Лана.

— Ага, щас, блядь! Чтоб вы меня к самому краю подвели?! Хуй вам, а не «глаза закрой»! Всё, хватит! Стоим здесь! Дальше я не пойду, отъебитесь!

Лана вздохнула, но пошла устанавливать фотик на штатив. Ничего, даже так ракурс оказался хорош. Фотки получатся классные — хоть на обложку альбома ставь. Интересно, до окончания универа они его-таки запишут?

  
  



End file.
